


Three Queens

by orphan_account



Series: Arendelle Mafia [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Cousin Incest, F/F, Incest, Multi, POV Third Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the events of Into the Lions' Den, Rapunzel finds herself comforted by her cousins - and learns a lot more about them than she ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loose Ends

"The room's clear, Miss Arendelle. Gothel is here, but she's barely alive." 

Elsa steps into the dark room with a grim look, the sharp clacks of her heels proceeding her as she steps confidently around the detritus littering the dirty wooden floor. She peers down at the mess around her in disdain for the squalid conditions Gothel has been living in - and therefore subjecting Rapunzel to - as she enters the back bedroom to find Gothel slumped in the corner, laboured breathing a sign of her illness taking over. Elsa scowls down at her, head shaking with silent fury.

"Pathetic. To think you held Rapunzel captive for fifteen years. No matter, your stain on the city will be wiped clean." Ice crackles as it forms into a long, jagged edge that sparkles in light cast from a lamppost across the grimy street. Gothel's eyes widen with realization, even if she's too decrepit to fight back. With slow precision the ice slices across her throat to send a spray of warm blood onto the bed she had fallen from, soaking into sheets already soiled from her miserable existence. She gurgles for a few seconds, then finally slumps to the ground in a desiccated heap. 

Elsa has already left the apartment. She doesn’t so much as glance back at the apartment before slipping into her armoured car to be brought back to the Manor. Her gaze skips from one lamppost to another with thoughts of the future - now including Rapunzel - and how to manage her growing empire. The skies are threatening rain, or perhaps the first snow of winter, as her car glides along empty streets. Everyone in this part of town knows to stay inside once night has fallen, lest the beasts and monsters find them. Hungry eyes peer out from closed blinds and boarded doorways and angled rooftops, but they know the sleek black limousine is a far greater predator than they could ever hope to become. 

Sirens blare in the distance and every pair of eyes retreat back into the shelter of darkness, even if the police don't come to this neighborhood anymore. Darkness has swallowed up any hope for those who live here, but the beasts still reel from flashing red and blue lights and screaming sirens. Even so, the black limousine glides towards its destination,drawing across the city like inky silk while rain finally breaks free from the sky to drown out the desperate sounds of nightlife. Elsa lets out a soft sigh. She was hoping to get home before the rain, but tracking down Gothel took far longer than expected. Even the chance for half their yearly income in one night wasn't enough to purchase information from many of the residents. Only after one had his neck snapped for the belligerent attitude he displayed did a mousey young man step forward, drawn out with a mix of fear and avarice. Gothel's apartment was bigger than most, two bedrooms allowing her to house Rapunzel in a separate area from herself. Elsa hadn't been sure she would find the old woman, but she can feel the stress from tracking down a loose end leave her shoulders in waves. The guard riding in the back with her also relaxes, glad to see his boss less stressed. He smiles at her, and she nods appreciatively to him. Neither speak of the horrors of the night, having seen and been a part of far worse in the past. 

As they approach the Manor, sentries move forward and open the gates to ensure that the limousine barely needs to slow down until it's nestled safely in the garage. Elsa steps out from a door opened exactly as the speedometer reaches zero, her heels punctuating her arrival. She stalks along the polished hardwood floors leading to her master bedroom, pausing as Kristoff opens the door for her with a quick smile. She returns his smile, but before he remembers to mention Rapunzel she steps out of her shoes and slips into her room, shutting the door with a soft yet final click. Slow, precise movements ensure she doesn't disturb Anna more than necessary as she flawlessly maneuvers through the darkness into the walk-in closet where she changes into a silk sleep set - a loose tank top and matching underwear. Soft breaths accompany her to the master bed in the center of the room, the promise of deep sleep drawing her down beneath silken covers to wrap her arms around the sleeping woman before her, kissing her neck and tenderly squeezing her thigh. 

"I'm home, my love. Forgive me for being out so late." She nestles against the warmth in her arms, only to have the girl push back against Elsa in confusion.

Thirty Minutes Before

Rapunzel kicks her blankets off as she bolts upright in abject terror. Her heart hammers in her chest and her breathing comes in short, staccato gasps as she whips her head back and forth in a desperate attempt to orient herself in a room she's still not used to. Only when she sees the small photograph of Anna framed on her nightstand does she remember where she is, beginning to come down from the height of fear. Tonight’s nightmare is one of many over the last few evenings and similarly filled with images of Gothel dragging her her kicking and screaming back to the Hell of her former hovel. This one is the worst by far - Gothel appearing as a ghostly, decayed corpse accompanied by a banshee's keening wail. 

"Anna..." she whimpers into the night just as a creek emanates from the roof, compliments of the rain hammering the Manor, spooking Rapunzel even more. She buries herself under the many blankets given to her by a worried Anna, only to have a crack of thunder elicit a shriek of fear from her lips. The guard at her door opens the door swiftly, sending a sharp lance of light into the dark room. 

"Are you ok, Miss Corona?" He asks in a gravely but supportive tone. The constant supervision is another thing Rapunzel is still not accustomed to, but his presence is a welcome - albeit brief - distraction from the nightmare. 

"I-I need to see Anna!" Rapunzel exclaims, slipping out of bed and into the light shed from the cracked door. "Can you please take me to her?" She chokes out between frightful hiccups. He nods immediately and opens the door fully, motioning for his ward to lead the way. 

Rapunzel doesn't stop to consider her state of dress, instead slipping quickly along cold mahogany floors in only her sleeping gown. She pays no heed to the other men walking through the hallways, instead focusing on the winding path from her assigned guest room to the heavy oak door protecting Anna and Elsa while they sleep. Kristoff, the young man she has learned is Anna's personal bodyguard, stands before the brunette with his easy smile and steadfast canine companion. 

"What's the matter, Rapunzel? You don't look so good." He frowns, mirrored by a soft whine from his Norwegian Wolfhound, Sven. 

"I had another really bad dream. Can I see Anna, please?" Her eyes tell the story, weary and damp with tears as she shivers in the cool hallway. His sympathetic nod is a welcome sight, along with a swift knock on the bedroom door. Anna's drowsy voice filters through the solid oak, impossible to understand at first. 

"What is it?" She manages the second time as consciousness takes hold. Worry is evident in her voice from the unusual circumstance of being woken up in the middle of the night, backed by her renowned curiosity.

"Rapunzel had another bad dream. She wants to come in and talk to you." Kristoff’s voice is soft and gentle, not what Rapunzel expects from the seasoned guard of a Mafia boss' sister. He looks down to the girl at his side to reassure her with an easy grin.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course! Let her inside." The redhead decides quickly while stifling a yawn. She's sitting up in bed when her cousin steps inside. "Hey, come here Punzie. I'll take care of you, ok? Do you want to talk about it?" She spreads her arms wide to pull the older yet smaller girl into a tight hug once Rapunzel is by her side. The brunette eases into her cousin's embrace as she climbs onto the biggest bed she's ever seen. Her stress and fears melt away with every gentle hug and soft kiss to her brow. A relaxed sigh tells Anna that she's finding the right places to rub her cousin’s back for best effect. Bright green eyes look up into turquoise to let Anna know she’s succeeding. 

"It was Gothel again, but this time she was some sort of...spectre or ghoul. I don't know why it was so bad tonight." She nestles into Anna's warmth, her forehead pressed to the pulse point of the redhead's neck. Safely in her cousin's lap, Rapunzel feels the strain of adrenaline leaving her body almost immediately in a way that nearly lulls her back to sleep. A tender kiss to her cheek stirs her much like when she arrived not a week prior, only this time she knows she’s safe and dry. 

"Aww, Punzie, that's hideous. Why don't you stay here tonight? Elsa will be home soon, and you can snuggle in between us until morning. Maybe that'll help you sleep better." Gentle caresses offer more unspoken support as Anna lays her older cousin down into the middle of the king sized bed. Three massive quilts remove any chance of the cold seeping in as both women settle down against each other with fingers intertwined. Before they fall back asleep, Rapunzel gives Anna's hand a firm squeeze. 

"Thank you so much. Not only have you taken me into your home, but now into your bed. You’re the best family I could have asked for.” 

"Of course, Punzie! We love you so much. Don’t hesitate to ask us if you need anything.” Anna mumbles, half asleep already. 

Rapunzel nods slowly, stifling a yawn before a small smile unfolds. "I will, but I really want to help if I can. You’ve given me so much, and I’d like to give something back." 

Anna chuckles and shakes her head with a big grin. “You’re so silly, Punzie. You already do so much! You’re a beacon of sunshine and happiness, even after all you’ve been through. If you really want to find something to work on, we can figure it out tomorrow, ok?” She cups Rapunzel’s face and rubs her thumb over one cheek, leaning up slightly to kiss her forehead. “For now, let’s sleep. You’ll feel so much better after a good night’s rest.”

Neither can find anything else to say, instead letting an easy silence full of tender caresses and soft smiles descend over them. Seconds turn to minutes as they fight to stay awake just a little longer to enjoy being together, but soon both drift off into an easy, restful sleep. Neither are awake when the door opens again to allow Elsa entrance, nor do they stir when she slips into bed and scoots in behind Rapunzel. Only the kiss to her neck and hand on her thigh manage to rouse the brunette. Her eyes flutter open, groggy from less than twenty minutes of sleep and she whimpers softly. Her hands push back against Elsa, trying to wriggle free from the grasp she finds herself in as her brain struggles to catch up.

“W-what? What’s happening?” Rapunzel asks, perhaps a little too loud, as all three women sit up in complete confusion. She looks back and forth between her cousins, both of whom are blushing deeply. “Um, what’s going on, Anna?” 

“Well, um, Elsa didn’t realize you were in bed, I think, and she snuggled up to you like she normally does to me.” Her face is bright red, making her smattering of freckles stand out even more, yet her teal eyes are filled with a strange mixture of concern and fear.

Elsa stays silent, watching over the other two and choosing to let them work things out if possible. She nods to Anna as her expression assumes its normal facade of icy neutrality, content in her sister’s ability to explain the situation. 

Rapunzel, though, stares at her redheaded cousin. “Wait, does that mean you two are, um…?” She trails off, unable to find the words she’s looking for but knowing the answer to her unspoken question already.

“Lovers? Yes, Punzie, Elsa and I have...more than a sisterly relationship. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, or warn you that she tends to be really affectionate when we’re alone at night. She’s a really tender and caring woman, but has to hide that side of herself most of the time, so when we have a chance to be intimate we tend to capitalize on it.” Her heart is thumping aggressively in her chest as she waits for the brunette to respond, trying to imagine every possible outcome. The rain overhead intensifies as another crack of thunder resonates throughout the Manor. Lightning peels across the sky, bright enough to temporarily illuminate the room and set the occupants in a harsh light before they’re all dropped into complete darkness once again. 

“Oh,” is all Rapunzel says until the thunder rips another whimper from her lips. Only as they find themselves in a darkened room again is she able to continue her thoughts, looking back at Elsa a single time before refocusing on Anna. “Is that normal? I mean, I know family comes first, but...you’re sisters. I thought…?” She trails off again, her time in captivity having kept her almost completely isolated from the rest of the world. She feels Anna take her hand, and the warmth of the contact helps to ground her. The redhead smiles wistfully. 

“No, our love is not what would be considered normal. We have a very special bond, that most people wouldn’t understand. To love your own sister is...well, it’s incest, and generally frowned upon. But you don’t choose who you fall in love with, and I wouldn’t trade what Elsa and I have for anything in the world. She means everything to me.” Both young women look to Elsa, and find in her a small but reassuring smile. The blonde reaches out to pull her sister and cousin into a soft, supportive hug. She kisses Anna's cheek and runs her hand up and down Rapunzel's back, uncertain of the contact she’s sharing with her cousin but wanting to steady the young woman. The three of them remain in each other's arms until another crack of thunder startles Rapunzel. Elsa retreats, letting Anna comfort their trembling cousin. 

"Shhh, it's ok. It's only a storm. You're completely safe here." Anna coos as she pulls the older girl against her, settling them both under the comforters. Her gaze turns to Elsa with inquisitive eyes, the bright turquoise standing out in against the darkened backdrop of their room. "Why were you out late, love? It's not like you to stay out past midnight, unless...you had something pressing to take care of?" 

Elsa stiffens, eyes cloudy as she recalls the night's events. "Gothel," is all she says at first, though even said with a whisper it's enough to cause Rapunzel to whimper and Anna to growl. "I took care of that loose thread. She'll never bother us again." She locks eyes with Rapunzel, trying to tease any small piece of information from her reaction. What she receives instead is a flood of emotions: shock initially, followed by a moment of sorrow before she breaks down into a complex mix of relief, regret, and something that Elsa can't place. Anna’s arms are wrapped around Rapunzel with a fierce protectiveness that her sister hasn’t shown anyone other than Elsa in at least a decade. Anna kisses her cousin’s brow as the brunette burrows deeper under the covers. 

“M-maybe that’s why she was a spectre in my dream tonight...some sort of final torment from beyond the grave?” Her expression belays a renewed sense of fear drawn from the dreadful visions responsible for her current predicament. “I don’t want to dream about her every night, Anna. I can’t live like that!” Teal eyes soften for a brief second before they harden with resolve. 

“No, that won’t happen. You’re safe here, with us. If you need to sleep in our bed, then you can. You’re family.” Anna looks to Elsa for confirmation of her decision, and she can see some trepidation cross her sister’s face before she shakes it away and gives Anna a small but reassuring smile. “We can make adjustments as needed, don’t worry. I’ll tell Kristoff that you’re moving into our room, and he’ll let you in whenever you want.” The storm outside is quieter now, moving south swiftly and taking with it the thunderous cracks and brilliant displays, instead covering the manor with a soft sprinkling of rain. None want to break the relative silence and comfort so they all slip under the covers together, hands linked and arms around each other in a way that binds all three with each other. Rapunzel looks to Anna for a moment, concerned with how her newfound place in their lives will change the dynamic her cousins have established, but the redhead’s eyes are closed as she drifts off to sleep once again. She can feel Elsa’s gaze upon her back, steady and analytical, yet without the icy chill she expected from a woman adept in winter magics. She turns to look up into those crystal blue eyes, and the love she finds fills her body with a surge of warmth that radiates outward. 

Wordlessly, Rapunzel leans up to place the softest kiss on Elsa’s cheek in unspoken thanks. Somehow, deep inside, she feels certain that this will be a place of comfort for them all. That between them they will share bonds fortifying against anything that life might throw their way.


	2. Ties That Bind

Rapunzel awakens the next morning to an empty and unfamiliar room once again, only this time she isn’t afraid. Nothing can hurt her here, and she is amidst those who love her. Though Elsa and Anna aren’t present, their room is awash with the signs that they spend a lot of time here. The large walk in closet that houses their many suits and dresses is open to view, and Rapunzel can easily tell which side belongs to whom. Anna’s half is a mess while Elsa’s is in pristine order. 

Rapunzel stretches her arms and legs, twisting to and fro in order to pop her back with a satisfying crack. She yawns quietly, blinking at the door keeping her securely inside the master bedroom and wondering what time it is. A quick glance around the room reveals a distinct lack of clocks, though sunlight is filtering through the single large window in the room - one that affords a beautiful view of the inner courtyard overflowing with flowers and vines and other assorted vegetation. Just as she slips out of bed, wondering what the day will bring, the door opens with a creak to allow Anna entrance. 

“Hey Punzie, you’re awake! Did you sleep well?” Before she can finish asking, Anna sweeps Rapunzel into her arms and presses a warm kiss to her cousin’s forehead. Neither feel the need to part; instead Rapunzel nestles into Anna’s embrace with the ease of a woman free of outside concern.

“Mmm, yeah I did. I didn’t notice you two leave, either.” How was it so wonderfully warm in Anna’s arms? “It took me a second to realize where I was when I woke up, and I’m still not sure what time it is, but you’re here and that’s enough for me!” Her stomach chimes in with a loud growl, and she blushes deeply. “Ok, so maybe some food wouldn’t hurt,” she adds with a slight blush.

“Of course! I was coming to fetch you for breakfast, actually. We’ll just have to grab you something to wear. I think one of my dresses will do for now.” Anna sighs happily, stroking Rapunzel’s hair with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Um, why are you looking at me like that, Anna? Is something wrong?” Worry fills her question, snapping Anna out of the momentary reverie. 

“What? Oh, sorry, I’m just so happy to have you back. I know it’s already been a week, but until this morning you’ve still seemed a bit...lost, I guess? I mean, I can understand why you’ve been so distraught, but your complexion is a lot more vibrant this morning. I’m happy to see you doing better.” 

Rapunzel’s blush intensifies, and she tries to hide it by burying her face in Anna’s shoulder. “That’s because I was surrounded by people who love me all night. I really felt safe, and I was able to finally relax. I didn’t dream of anything, but that’s a huge relief after all the horrid nightmares I was having. Even waking up alone didn’t scare me, when I could look around and know that this was your room. You’d never let anything bad happen to me here.” 

“Of course not! You’re family, Punzie, and we take care of ours. If we had known you were so close, we’d have rescued you ages ago. I’m so sorry you were left alone like that, but from now on you’re with us. Nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again, I swear it. Now let’s get you dressed, hmm? I’m sure Elsa is getting hungry! She’s a stinker, always getting up so early even after she gets to bed late.”

A snort of laughter is the only response Rapunzel can muster, rolling her eyes at the antics of her two cousins - an unexpected departure from the severe nature of running a large crime organization. The fact that she was now part of the Arendelle Mafia is something she can’t quite wrap her brain around. She knows Elsa can be, well, cold at times, but that Anna is an active participant is a strange concept. She pushes the thoughts from her mind, letting the joy of picking out a dress with her cousin ber the focus of the morning. 

When they emerge ten minutes later, Rapunzel is taken aback by the lack of Kristoff or Sven standing guard outside the master bedroom. Instead, a tall man with bright red hair and the worst sideburns she’s even seen is standing guard, though his bright smile suggests that he’s not such a bad guy.

“Oh, Punzie, this is Hans. He’s my other bodyguard, when Kristoff is off duty. The two of them are wonderful.” Anna nods to Hans, who replies with a deep bow.

“Of course, Miss Arendelle. Your safety is my only concern. And now the Lady Corona’s safety, as well.” His brilliantly white teeth flash in a grand smile that makes Rapunzel blush, and so she hurries along with a soft giggle. 

Anna follows swiftly, waving at Hans who chuckles and gives them some space before tagging along behind. When they enter the dining room, Elsa is sitting at the head of the table reading the morning’s newspaper. She sets the paper down when she hears Anna’s laughter, and stands to greet her sister and cousin with a small but tender smile. All three share hugs before sitting down, with Anna at Elsa’s right and Rapunzel taking the spot to Elsa’s left. Three plates are set down before them, piled high with this morning’s breakfast: Belgian style waffles topped with an assortment of fresh berries, plenty of whipped cream, and a pair of eggs for each. 

“Is every breakfast this delicious?” Rapunzel asks after her first huge bite. Whipped cream lingers on her cheeks and nose in a perfect accent to her enthusiasm. 

“Yep! Elsa hired this amazing woman to make our food. Her name’s Tiana. She owns a really great shop nearby, but was having some trouble with one of our rivals and it was putting her behind on rent. We took over the territory, established her restaurant as one of our locations, and give her protection. I asked her if she’d be our personal chef, too, and she said she was happy to after all we did to help her out. Now her restaurant is quite prosperous, and we get a cut. Everybody wins!” 

Elsa looks away with a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. She seems almost uncomfortable with the the praising tone in Anna’s voice, and knows full well that her younger sister really admires the way they handled Tiana’s situation. Anna’s animated use of her arms to accentuate her comments doesn’t help, either. Instead she turns to Rapunzel, noticing the whipped cream for the first time. She reaches out with a delicate finger to wipe away a portion on the girl’s right cheek before her finger withdraws to be licked clean. 

“Oh, um, thanks Elsa!” Rapunzel squeaks as her cheeks take on the same shade of red as her older cousin. Knowing the intimate relationship Anna and Elsa have, she can imagine all the scenarios when whipped cream and fingers licked clean have occurred, and it only deepens her blush. 

“Why are you both blushing so much? Jeez, we’re only having breakfast,” Anna comments with a roll of her eyes. “I mean, unless you two want to make this a more, uh, interactive meal?” She feels her own cheeks flush as her thoughts finally align with the others. In a desperate attempt to steer the conversation away from its current direction, she tries a loud, obviously faked cough.

“So, um, Elsa. What are your plans for the day? I know you wanted to check out the factory, right?” Her cheeks are still flushed, but she desperately hopes the business talk will bring some calm to the room. Across the table, Rapunzel quickly wipes the remaining whipped cream from her face. 

“Yes, that is on my list for the day, as well as stopping to see Edna and perhaps checking in on Grand Pabbie. He’s sent another letter asking about Kristoff, and you know how the old man gets. If his ‘little boy’ forgets to send a letter or two he worries endlessly. I had hoped an assisted living community would be enough to calm him down, but it hasn’t had any effect.” Elsa leans back in her chair with a soft sigh, and even though it’s obvious she’s worried a small smile forms on her lips. She’d always admired the mystic, ever since their first encounter when she was a child. Teaching her the beginnings of control over her powers, Grand Pabbie had also introduced them to Kristoff, his adopted child. Sure, Pabbie seemed to have dozens of children and grandchildren, but he had always been the kind of soul who would never let an orphan boy die on the streets. 

“Who is Grand Pabbie?” Rapunzel asks before stuffing her face with another huge bite of waffle. She’s met Edna, the eccentric Japanese-German woman who makes clothes for her cousins. The first experience was a bit harrowing, but her creations fit Rapunzel perfectly, in way she’d never dreamt possible. 

“He’s this really weird old guy,” Anna chimes in around a mouthful of food, “ claims he’s descended from trolls or something.” She manages to speak clearly around a her food, and Rapunzel is sure it’s because her cousin has had a lot of practice. She’s seen how refined Anna can be when such formality is called upon, but in private Anna is clearly happy to let go of any refinement in place of convenience. 

“Anna, please, he’s far more than that,” Elsa reprimands her sister softly, “He is a mystic in the ways of ancient magic, lineaged from the earth trolls of long ago. His knowledge was indispensable in aiding me. Without him I would have never learned to control my powers, and instead grown to fear them. He knew what trouble those fears could wrought, and even though my father was against it at first, an accident when I was playing with Anna showed him that I needed guidance. He healed Anna’s wound, and my lessons began immediately. I didn’t get to see my sister for a whole month, until we realized that without her I couldn’t control my powers properly. I was scared to hurt her, enough that I made sure I never lost control and since then I haven’t had any uncontrolled outbursts. Over the years I’ve learned incredibly fine manipulation of my power. The scar on Anna’s back never went away, though, to remind me that losing control is something I cannot ever let happen again.”

By the end of her telling, Elsa has grown quiet and wistful, but Anna is already at her side to pull the older woman into a deep hug accented with a soft, chaste kiss. “It’s ok, Elsa. I’m right here with you, and I’m fine. Don’t get sad because of what happened. Be happy that you’ve grown into the most amazing woman on the planet!” The sisters remain in their close nit embrace for quite some time, until Anna’s growling stomach reminds her that she’s barely eaten any of her breakfast. The two share a soft chuckle, followed by another kiss, before Anna returns to her seat to once again dive into her meal. 

After they finish eating, the three of them retreat to their bedroom to prepare for the day in earnest. Without a second thought, Anna strips down to her underwear to pick out an appropriate suit for the day’s errands, and it gives Rapunzel an opportunity to see more of the tattoos she’s been curious about. Elsa sees her curious staring and slips her arms around Rapunzel’s waist from behind, kissing her cousin’s cheek. 

“She’s a work of art, isn’t she?” the eldest asks with a smirk. The closeness to someone other than Anna feels odd to her, but she pushes through the awkwardness in lieu of a show of tenderness and love. 

“Oh, I was actually looking at all the tattoos she has. Well, trying to look at them all. There’s so many! Do you have a bunch of them, too?” Rapunzel eases back into Elsa’s embrace, laying her head back on the taller woman’s shoulder. Their fingers intertwine, sending a slight shiver through Rapunzel. “Oh gosh, your hands are cold!”

“Yes, I’m sorry. My body is naturally colder than most people, because of my powers. Anna is a little space heater, though, so we balance out well. As for the tattoos, I have a few, but Anna is the one who went all out. After the first couple they became a sort of addiction to her. I’m not sure about some of them, but the snowflake is patterned after the ones I make, the crocus is obviously our family crest, and we have matching white ink ring tattoos. The little duck is pretty cute, though. I wouldn’t be surprised if she gets something to commemorate you being here with us.”

Anna struts out of the closet wearing her favourite suit, perfectly fitted to accentuate her every curve and finished off with a sharp silk bowtie. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees her sister and cousin standing together so affectionately. “Aww, you two are so cute like that! What did you do to get Elsa to snuggle you, Punzie?”

Rapunzel blushes fiercely, looking down at her hand joined with Elsa’s, but she doesn’t get a chance to respond before Elsa explains.

“I wanted to show her that I do care, and I’m here for her. I know I...come across as rather cold and intimidating to most people, which is fine, but Rapunzel isn’t some person on the street. She’s my, no, our cousin. She’s also been through a very difficult time. We were also admiring you and your tattoos, as I explained some of their meanings. You have quite a collection going, and I speculated that you would get another to celebrate Rapunzel being with us now.”

“Aww, that’s adorable! You’re bonding with someone other than me!” Anna surges forward to wrap them both in the biggest hug she can manage without actually hurting the two most important people in her life. She kisses Rapunzel’s cheek and then Elsa’s lips. “I probably should get a tattoo to celebrate, shouldn’t I? We’ll have to figure out what it is soon.”

“Ack, Anna, you’re so strong! I know you’re in good shape, but you nearly just picked us both up,” Rapunzel gasps around the embrace she’s locked into. Being squished between her cousins has taken on a different feeling now that she knows they’re lovers. Continued thoughts along that path lead her to erupt into a deep blush. 

“Haha Punzie, you must not know! Elsa may have the fancy ice powers, but I’m not a boring old human, either. Not only does building muscle come really easy for me, but I get a lot more out of it. I’m pretty much super strong! It’s awesome, though I have to keep it in check most of the time because, y’know, accidentally crushing someone’s hand when I shake it would be pretty bad.” When she realizes her cousin is blushing, she can’t help but giggle. “What’s got you so red in the face? All I did was hug you, silly!”

From the opposite side, Elsa can’t help but giggle as well. “I think, perhaps, being squished between us and knowing that we’re lovers may have given Rapunzel cause to blush. She only found out last night, after all. Processing that we, as sisters, have much more than a familial bond could take some time.” Based on her suspicions, Elsa withdraws from the group hug to give Rapunzel some breathing room, as well as needing to change into her own suit. She slips into the closet, rolling her eyes at the calamity of Anna’s side.

“I...yeah, sorry Anna. It’s just a little weird, I guess. I mean there’s nothing wrong, but knowing that you two are together together changes things a little. Those looks you give each other have a lot more meaning, and now I’ve slept in the same bed where you’ve made love to each other.” She hides her face in the crook of Anna’s neck, unable to keep the blush from spreading even as Anna rubs her back and kisses her forehead. 

“It’s ok, Punzie. Really, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about! It’s not like we’re trying to drag you into our relationship or force you to watch. Elsa and I are very private with our love life. The only reason you know is because of the little mishap last night.” She steps back, holding Rapunzel’s shoulders to keep her cousin steady. “But enough of that! We need to find you something to wear today. I’d like you to accompany us as we go about our routine. Besides, I’m sure Edna has a few things for you to try on by now.”

Elsa comes out of the closet in a perfectly fitted suit of her own, only she’s wearing a standard tie. “Yes, I think that would be good. We should definitely get you a suit to match the ones Anna and I are wearing, but for now one of your dresses should be fine. The lavender one would be best.” 

“Oh, ok. Let me get changed, then,” Rapunzel says before slipping into the closet towards her own small section at the back. She marvels at the sheer quantity of the clothing her cousins have accrued over the years, and wonders if perhaps she might end up with a comparable amount of her own. For now, though, she’s quite happy to have what she’s been given already; far more than she would have ever had under Gothel’s control. With a slight shiver of disgust brought on from thoughts of her former captor, she changes into the dress Elsa suggested and retreats into the room proper to find Anna wrapped tightly in Elsa’s arms. 

The pair have pressed their foreheads together, noses gently nuzzling and eyes closed. Not wanting to intrude, Rapunzel instead turns to look out the window to the inner courtyard, where a pair of women are intently working on maintaining the garden. The two seem quite happy, chatting away as they remove any traces of weeds or insects. A hand on her shoulder brings Rapunzel’s attention back into the room, where Anna is beckoning her to follow along to the car. A short trip through the house leads them to the garage, where the three of them slip into the back of the family limo, cleanly washed from the previous day’s trip and fully fueled. Only Rapunzel bothers with her seat belt, insisting on the safety it provides. Even so, the ride is smooth and unhurried as they cross the city to Edna’s secluded studio. A trio of guards, including Kristoff, accompany the three women. The limo pulls up beside the entrance to the studio, allowing Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel shuffle inside with their guard entourage. Once inside, the guards stay in the entrance room to allow some modicum of privacy to their charges. 

“Oh, dahlings, you look fabulous! I see those suits I made you are still in perfect condition, and the dress I gave Rapunzel looks wonderful on her!” Edna exclaims as she waddles around her guests, nodding to herself while inspecting every inch of the clothing she’s sold them. Only when she’s sure that no mending or additional work is needed does she stop her pacing to stand before Elsa. “Now, my dear, what is it that I can do for you today? Perhaps a suit for the young Miss Corona?”

“Correct as usual, Edna. I think she should have one of her own, to match us when we go out together. The dress will do for today, but consistency of presentation is important.” Elsa smiles down at Edna, and the pair share a look of approval for one another. 

Off to the side, Anna is showing Rapunzel some of the designs that Edna has displayed from her decades of work. The two of them spend half an hour flipping through albums and admiring the striking variety of clothing created entirely by a single woman while Elsa and Edna discuss the newest pieces to be commissioned. “Anna, why aren’t there any cloaks after this one year? Edna seemed to love adding them to everything, but all of a sudden her designs don’t have any at all.” 

Anna’s face darkens as she pulls in a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. “That’s because someone wearing one of her cloaks was murdered, and the only reason it happened was because the assassin was able to grab onto the cloak and drag the poor thing into a closet to kill her. She was such a bright young girl, and after that day Edna hasn’t made a single cloak, or really anything close to it. Dresses are fine, but that’s the most loose thing she’ll make. Can’t blame her, really. She feels like it was her fault.”

Rapunzel’s jaw is agape, listening to the horrible story. She feels tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and the only thing that keeps her from breaking into a fit of sobs is Anna’s strong embrace and gentle reassurances that things are ok. Still, the brunette shivers as she clings to her cousin. “I’m sorry, Anna. I know I’m really emotional, but that story was so sad.”

“No, Punzie, it’s ok. I’m glad you cry when you’re sad. Elsa and I...well, it takes a lot to really make us tear up. We’ve been hardened by our life of organized crime. It’s refreshing to have someone here who’s closer to being a normal person.” Anna can’t hold back her warm smile, or the soft kiss she places on Rapunzel’s forehead. The pair remain locked in their hug until Elsa taps her sister’s shoulder. 

“OK, time to go. Edna already has your measurements, Rapunzel, so we can leave. She’ll have your suit made in a week or so.” She frowns when she catches a glimpse of reddened cheeks. “What’s wrong? I leave you two alone for thirty minutes and you let her cry, Anna?” 

“I’m sorry, Elsa...she asked why Edna doesn’t make cloaks anymore, and I told her the story. I should’ve known it would upset her, but at least she’s still human enough to be saddened by it…?” Anna glares at Elsa in that way she’s mastered that lets her sister know how truly important something is. Elsa purses her lips while she weighs her responses. 

She settles on being reassuring. “It’s fine, Rapunzel isn’t like us. I need to remember that. Just because she’s stuck living this life, doesn’t mean she’s already adapted to it like we have.” Satisfied with her reasoning, Elsa pulls the other two into a short hug in a display of understanding and support. All the while, Rapunzel stays quiet. She doesn’t know what to say. The way her cousins are speaking about her is both worrisome and endearing, but she’s pulled from those thoughts by a tug at her waist, and the three of them silently make their way back to the limo accompanied as always by their bodyguards. Thankfully, Edna’s location prevents more than a handful of people from witnessing the event, none of whom care to relate the news.

The journey to Elsa’s factory takes quite a while, so long in fact that Rapunzel falls into a light sleep before they’re halfway to their destination. She ends up snuggled into Anna’s side while the taller woman wraps a supportive arm around Rapunzel’s slim waist. Once she’s sure that her cousin is truly asleep, Anna looks to Elsa with a concerned look.

“I’m worried about her, Els. She’s so fragile, and has such a pure heart despite all the shit she’s been through. Being around us is going to corrupt her. The closer we are to her, the faster it’ll happen. I know she needs us, but I’m afraid of what she’ll become if she’s this involved with everything we do. You always say I’m too innocent for some of the stuff you do, and I’m a hardened badass compared to Punzie.” Despite her arguments, Anna’s hand idly rubs small circles on Rapunzel’s hips as her protective instinct flares up. 

Elsa’s quick nod and deep frown is all she needs to convey her agreement. She takes in a big breath, not to steady herself for a big speech, but because she’s truly unsure or her best course of action. When they were younger, and their parents left to expand the Arendelle Mafia’s empire into eastern Europe, Elsa was already 18 and knew how to handle the Family. Anna was still too young to really know what was going on, but now, five years later, both of them are fully aware of the depravity their city holds, and the measures to which organized crime will go to remain in power. Sure, Elsa has intentionally taken the brunt of the impact, letting her shoulders carry the majority of the strain, but Anna is far from innocent now. They’ve both taken lives, ordered others to take lives, left people to die, and overseen heinous acts neither will ever speak of again. But Rapunzel is different. Sure, she lived as a captive for fifteen years - more a slave than anything else - but she was never forced to murder, or take place in anything outside of household duties or healing away the sickness in Gothel. Now she’s being exposed to the ugly truth. 

Anna can read her sister’s icy expression with ease, and follows along with every worsening thought. They both know that keeping Rapunzel this close will be the end of whatever innocence she has left, but neither can fathom a better option. Her parents, in their grief, held a small private funeral and then did everything they could to forget they had ever had a daughter. To take Rapunzel back to them was to invite horrors onto the girl that neither Arendelle daughter would ever condone. The Coronas went mad with grief, and they would most certainly lash out at the perceived spectre of their daughter. 

All too soon, the limo grinds to a halt on the gravel driveway leading to a small office outside one of the dozens of factories the lay in a secluded valley outside of the city proper. Even from within the mostly soundproofed limo, Rapunzel stirs back to consciousness from the sound and feeling of the limo driving over gravel. She sits upright, rubbing her eyes and looking around inquisitively but blissfully unaware of the conversation her cousins shared. 

“Where are we? I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place before,” she asks around a yawn. The serious look on her cousins’ faces gives her pause, before Anna musters a reassuring smile. 

“That’s because we’re about forty-five minutes outside of the city. This little valley is perfect for keeping the factories out of view, so everyone has their manufacturing done here. We own this particular factory, and we’re checking in on things with the manager. Do you want to stay in the car, or come with us?”

Taking a moment to decide - and yawn again - Rapunzel looks over the expanse of grey industrial buildings. She can’t even begin to count them all. “Hmm, I think I’ll go with you two. I’d rather stay by your side this far from home.” To accentuate her desire for closeness, she clings tightly to Anna’s arm. 

“OK, then let’s get going. Watch your step, since it’s just gravel outside. Once we’re in the office you’ll be fine. From there we’ll take a quick tour of the factory to make sure everything is going smoothly.” 

Elsa leads the way as they step into the front office. Sitting behind a large wooden desk is a man Rapunzel can only describe as enormous. He looks up from his papers with the most heartwarming smile she’s ever been witness to, exclaiming “Yoohoo! The young Misses Arendelle! I wish you had told me you’re coming! How are you two...erm, three?” He stands to his full height, then, and it would be frightening if his demeanour was anything but warm and inviting. Elsa steps forward to meet him, and they shake hands in the calm manner of two people who respect each other but are past the point of needless formality. 

“Oaken, this is Rapunzel. She will be accompanying us today. Rapunzel, this is Oaken, the manager of our factory and a friend to the Family.” She takes a step back, motioning for the pair to officially meet. 

Rapunzel meekly moves up to meet the giant man, and he picks her up in a bear hug that pulls a peel of laughter from her lips. Once back on the ground, she beams at him and hugs him as tightly as possible.

“That...went pretty well, I’d say,” Anna says with a grin. “I think they’re officially friends now, too. Good thing for us!” She stands beside her cousin for a moment before being swept up into her own hug, as Oaken is quite keen on giving each of the women their own greeting. He knows better than to hug Elsa, but Anna and now Rapunzel are fair game. 

Standing patiently to the side, Elsa looks up at Oaken with the telltale expression of a woman who is here for a purpose. He nods to her, assuming his proper manager posture and waving towards the door. “Right this way, ladies. The factory is operating at 80% capacity, as planned. operations have been smooth for the last three months, and our efficiency has stayed steady at around 96%. Any waste product is properly disposed of according to all applicable laws and regulations. In short, we’re doing exactly what we should be, with nothing illegal occurring on the premises.”

Anna takes Rapunzel’s hand and pulls her cousin to the side, so that Elsa and Oaken can lead the way forward. The two women tag along behind, as Anna points things out and explains what the factory produces and how it fits into the Arendelle Mafia’s ongoing operations. The factory makes industrial chemicals, most of which are sold legitimately to various companies in the country, though a few shipments are routed to less than legal groups, in return for higher profits to keep things off the books. Overall the factory has been a strong backbone in the twenty years since it first started, providing regular funds for the Family. After touring around the catwalk that spans the entirety of the top of the factory, allowing for managers to oversee the various processes, they journey down to the floor to get a better look at the machines. 

“And here we have quality checking, with Mr. Anders currently manning the machine. He takes samples every five minutes, and compares them to the baseline. Hello, Mr. Anders! The bosses are here to check up on things.”

A tall, slim man with a clean shaven face stands before them as he checks a sample, confirming that it meets the standards before sending that batch along. He turns to the visitors, raising an eyebrow when he sees Rapunzel in her dress. “Eh? What’s a woman doing here? Aside from the bosses, that is. I thought we agreed no girls here to ‘distract’ us?” He licks his lips, as though he were a predator who stumbled upon easy prey. 

Elsa narrows her eyes, looking to Oaken to gauge his reaction. Anna doesn’t hesitate to take up the defense of her cousin, though. She pulls Rapunzel into her arms, holding the girl tightly about her waist and glaring at the worker.

“She’s here with me. You got a problem with that? Eye’s off, mister.” She continues to glare as Rapunzel buries her face in the crook of Anna’s neck in abject embarrassment. Anna’s bristling posture and fierce glare quickly cow Anders into submission, but Oaken is unable to respond from the outright shock. 

“Oaken,” Elsa says sharply, “How swiftly can this man be replaced?” Rime spreads from the twin points of contact Elsa’s heels have with the ground, and the air drops noticeably in temperature. 

Finally snapping to attention, Oaken rushes forward to step between Anders and the women he’s just infuriated. “Ahh, I’m very sorry Miss Arendelle! I should be able to find a replacement in a month, perhaps two weeks. The job he does is very specific, and required for continued operation…” Oaken wearily looks over his shoulder, eyes focused on Elsa. 

“Very well. Begin your search for a replacement immediately. I will not tolerate someone questioning your authority, much less mine or Anna’s. I expect your workers to stay focused regardless of who we bring with us, or their state of dress. Rapunzel is very dear to us.”

“Yes ma’am, of course! In the meantime, I can make sure that the factory maintains its consistent output.” He turns to his soon to be former employee with a mixture of regret and anger. “And you! To say such a thing! I’d thought you a better man. Now leave us! Your work here is done. Be glad you’re being given the opportunity to walk away.”

Anders’ eyes widen in shock, and he quickly nods before he all but runs to the front office like a dog with its tail between its legs. Within two minutes he’s driving back towards the city as fast as his little car will take him. 

Meanwhile, Oaken is on his knees, begging for a reprieve from the punishment he’s sure he’ll be receiving momentarily. Instead, Elsa’s eyes soften and Anna’s stance relaxes. Rapunzel keeps herself hidden away as best she can, both embarrassed by the look Anders gave her and the outburst it caused. She’s grasping the sides of Anna’s blouse, arms tucked away beneath the blazer her cousin is wearing. 

“I’m really sorry, Anna,” Rapunzel whispers from the safety of Anna’s embrace. She’s visibly shivering, and glad that her cousin is such a pillar of stability.

“Punzie, you did nothing wrong. That guy was an asshole. If he hadn’t fled so quickly, I’d have kicked his ass. Nobody talks about you like that and gets away with it.” She runs her fingers up and down the brunette’s back to soothe her, trying to coax the older woman from hiding. 

“I’m so very sorry, Miss Arendelle! I should have known better. I’ve failed you, and I understand if you wish for me to resign as well.” Oaken is still bowed before Elsa, his massive form quivering in fear.

“Oaken, please, relax. You are in no way at fault for his actions. I think far too highly of you to dismiss you for something like this. You’ve served my family well for two decades. That sort of trust is hard to acquire in my line of work. Now, stand, please.” She locks eyes with Oaken as he stands, but her expression is that of sincere appreciation tinged with a pang of regret. “I could not allow myself to punish you for his outburst, nor will I hold it against you. I expect you will be quite busy with finding a replacement for such an important part of your operations. We’ll take our leave now, and I expect a call from you as soon as the situation is resolved. Also, make sure Anders receives his final pay. Anything to bring the government’s eyes would be most unfortunate, and over a small bit of money no less.”

“Y-yes ma’am! I’ll get to my work immediately. The extra costs of covering his shifts will put us under projected profits for the month, but it shouldn’t be a big enough deficit to cause any serious problems. Thank you for your kindness, Miss Arendelle. Your parents truly have a wondrous daughter to stand in their place.” He bows, so deeply that his nose nearly scrapes the floor, before running straight to his office to leave the women alone. 

“I’m just a burden, aren’t I?” Rapunzel’s question leaves Anna stunned. Elsa stands with a grimace, unsure of what to say. “All I’ve done is cause you problems, and cost you money, and now this. What good is having me around?”

Elsa is the first to respond, seeing her sister at a complete loss for words. The blonde sighs softly as she reaches out to give her cousin’s shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Rapunzel, you are not a burden. Yes, we have spent money, and time, and effort for you. Because we love you, and you are family. Anna loves you so dearly. You can see it in her eyes when she’s talking to you, or about you. The only other time I’ve ever seen that look in her eyes is when she and I began our relationship. You’re inextricably part of us now. Through hardship, and pain, and anything life throws our way.”

The only reply is a choked sob as Rapunzel begins to cry, and the sounds of her sadness are finally enough to snap Anna back to reality. She hugs Rapunzel as hard as she can without hurting the poor girl, until the sobs wracking her body begin fade. Cupping her cheek, Anna lifts Rapunzel’s face until their eyes meet.

“Punzie, everything she said is true. We love you - I love you - so much. Don’t think for a minute that Elsa and I haven’t had our own hardships. The tough parts of our lives are what make us stronger. You’ve already been through so much, but you don’t have to ever be alone again. You’re a part of this family.” Before Rapunzel can finds the words to respond with, she’s pulled into a kiss - her first true kiss in fact - by Anna. It begins as an expression of how much Anna cares, but soon transcends mere support to become an everlasting expression of love. Without realizing it, Rapunzel is kissing back. The pair remain locked in their embrace until the need to breath overrides any desire for love. Chests heaving with deep breaths, Anna runs her thumb over Rapunzel’s cheek while the brunette’s arms slip around her cousin’s waist. 

“So this is what true love feels like?” Rapunzel asks shyly, gaze fixed on Anna’s shoulder for the time being. She feels lightheaded from elation. 

“Yeah, isn’t it amazing? I never imagined I would find something so magical, until Elsa and I realized our feelings for each other. But to have this feeling twice, with two different people? It’s incredible. I knew my feelings for you were strong, but now I understand how strong.” As if on cue, Elsa is standing beside them to envelope them both in a cocoon of love. 

“I’m not sure how you didn’t realize sooner, Anna. It’s not like you haven’t been down this road before,” Elsa chides her sister with a smirk. “I could tell two days ago that you were falling in love with her. I’m just glad that Rapunzel feels the same way about you.”

“Wait what? You knew two days ago and you didn’t tell me? Elsa, you stinker! How could you hold out on something like that?” Anna’s cheeks are flushed from a mixture of amusement, annoyance, and embarrassment, but she doesn’t let those feelings stop her from giving her sister a quick kiss. 

Rapunzel has resumed hiding her face in the crook of Anna’s neck as all of this new information floods her thoughts. She loves Anna. She _loves_ Anna. And Anna loves her back. And Elsa is ok with that. Perhaps, then, she might come to love Elsa, too? Anna is proof that you can fully and truly love more than one person. She isn’t sure where things are headed from here, but she’s certain that the three of them will be able to handle whatever comes their way, together.


	3. Eternal Bonds

As soon as their cousin has fallen back asleep for the ride home, Anna gets Elsa’s attention.  “So...you knew that she and I were becoming that close  _ already _ ?  Was it that obvious?”  She runs her fingers through the shock of brown hair resting in her lap as she waits for an answer.  

 

“I knew that you were falling for her, but not that she reciprocated your feelings.  The way you look at her and how you light up when she’s around is obvious to me.  You’re the kind of woman who really cares about others, Anna.  It’s something I admire in you so much.  You have the gift of empathy, whereas I have to stop and think about how to approach situations with almost everyone outside of the Family.  I’m glad I can be myself around you, and I think I’m starting to really relax with Rapunzel, as well.  But yes, back to your question, I knew your feelings for her had grown to become more than familial.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve always been a bit standoffish with people, but I can understand why.  You run the Family while Momma and Papa are away, so you have to be on guard.  You’ve let me stay myself, for the most part.  I guess there’s not much we can do about hiding things from Rapunzel now, if she’s going to also be my lover.  It wouldn’t be fair to her.  I just want to preserve her happiness as much as I can.”  She looks down at Rapunzel, sleeping peacefully in her lap, and sighs.  

 

“I agree on both counts, but I don’t know how we’ll accomplish them.  Innocence and inclusion are fairly mutually exclusive in a mafia, especially one as big and powerful as ours.  The first time we have to personally check in on a situation that involves our direction action will probably scar her for life.  We’re not kind people, when the time calls for it.”

 

“That’s the problem.  As soon as she actually sees us killing someone, her entire worldview is going to change.  Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows, but seeing it is different.  My only hope is that she doesn’t shrink away from us when it happens.  I just got her back, Elsa.  I can’t lose her again.”

 

“I understand.  The time spent away from you was unbearable, and that was long before I even realized the depth of my feelings.  That you also love Rapunzel in such a way will be both a blessing and a curse.  For now, I think the best option is to ease her into our daily lives, so that she’s more aware of what goes on and how we operate.  Perhaps that will lessen the sting of truth later on.”

 

“You know I’m not a child, right?”  Rapunzel asks quietly as she sits up, nuzzling into Anna’s shoulder and wiping her eyes.  The look of shock on her cousins’ faces would be funny, were the conversation not so serious.  “I only fell asleep for about a minute, and then we hit that bump at the entrance that jostled me awake again.  I didn’t mean to pry, but...I was curious what you thought of me.”

 

Anna tenses up immediately and shoots Elsa a very concerned look, but her sister is the very image of serenity.  A kiss to her cheek brings Anna’s attention back to Rapunzel, who’s looking at her inquisitively.

 

“Oh Punzie, I’m sorry.  I worry about you, a lot.  We do some pretty horrible things from time to time, as is necessary in our line of work.”  She slips an arm around the brunette’s waist and pulls her close.  They press their foreheads together before sharing a brief kiss, giving Elsa time to frame her next sentence.

 

“Plus there is the worry that you will be hurt, Rapunzel.  Anna and I are seasoned combatants.  We may not look it, but we have been involved in plenty of fights.  Our powers give us an advantage, along with the awareness of who we are.  Most men are scared to fight us.  But you...you’re not suited for those scenarios in the least, and your safety is a primary concern for the both of us.”

 

“But I can heal people!  Isn’t that reason enough to bring me along, in case someone gets hurt?”

 

“I thought you lost those powers when your hair got cut, Punzie?  When you came to me the first night, and sang your song of healing, nothing happened.”  

 

“I know, but I pricked myself trying to sew something two days ago, and decided to see if I could heal it.  At first it was hard to make the powers work, but I could feel them somewhere inside me.  I pushed, and pushed, until it finally worked.  My hair glowed and fixed the prick.  My hair didn’t turn blonde again, but I can still use my powers.”

 

Elsa waves her hands before her, creating a perfect needle of ice.  She eyes it momentarily before pricking her thumb enough to cause bleeding.  “Then heal my finger right now, please.”

 

Rapunzel gasps, immediately hopping to the other side of the limo to sit beside Elsa and hold her hand.  She sings with all her heart and the bleeding stops instantly.  “Elsa, don’t do that!  Have you always been this impulsive?”

 

“Yeah, when she sets her mind on something there’s not much you can do to stop her.  Usually it’s nice to have her be so confident, but on occasion I really worry that she’s going to make a bad decision one day and it’ll cost us dearly.”  Anna slips over to the space beside Elsa, opposite Rapunzel, and hugs her sister.

 

“I’ve done well thus far, and I promise if it’s something that major, I’ll consult you before making my decision.”  She presses a kiss to her little sister’s forehead, and slides an arm around each of the women at her sides.  “For me, the important question right now is what are we doing with sleeping arrangements?  I’m OK with Rapunzel sharing our bed, of course, but plenty more than just sleeping occurs there, and while you and she are in love, I’m not sure she wants to be involved in our lovemaking.”

 

Rapunzel’s face lights up as she buries herself in her hands, embarrassed beyond belief.  On the other side of Elsa, Anna is also blushing but also giggling with amusement.  Neither can find the right words, as Elsa looks between them in search of an answer.

 

“Well Els, I really don’t know how to answer that!  I mean, Punzie and I  _ just _ hooked up.  I’ve only kissed her once.  She might not be ready for that kind of a relationship.  What do you think, my beloved cousin?”

 

“I, um, well...I mean I hadn’t even realized that a woman could love another woman until I found out about you two, so I’m not sure what to say.  Much less that you’re not worried about being related.  I do love you, Anna, I’m sure of it!  I just don’t know what that all entails quite yet.  Elsa is so beautiful, too.  I don’t think I’d be at all upset seeing you two together.  Perhaps I could learn from it?”  She’s trying her best to be analytical about the conversation because even thinking about making love to Anna is too much for her.  The flush of her cheeks has spread down her neck and to her chest, extending far beyond the collar of her dress.  

 

“Hahaha, Punzie, your face is priceless!  I guess you don’t have any experience with that, either.  I’m so used to having been with Elsa for a couple years now that I forget not everyone is so well versed in lovemaking.  I’d be happy to teach you, or if you want to watch us I’m OK with that.  Assuming Elsa doesn’t mind.”

 

“I would be fine with it.  If she wants to participate, I won’t have a problem with it, either.”  She turns to look at Rapunzel, her expression full of sincere love.  “You’re part of my family, now.  I am happy to have you in my life, and I love you dearly.  Please don’t be afraid to ask anything of me.”  When she leans down to kiss Rapunzel’s forehead, the brunette misconstrues the situation and leans up for a true kiss - lip to lip.  At first Elsa is surprised, but she smirks into the kiss and pulls Rapunzel tighter against her.    When they part, Anna is clapping excitedly.  

 

“Woo, that was great!  I didn’t know you had it in you, Punzie!  Isn’t she the most amazing kisser?”  She grins, her arms flailing with excitement at the thought of the three of them becoming one happy relationship, though she isn’t quite sure how that would work.

 

“Y-yes, she is,” Rapunzel squeaks before hiding herself in Elsa’s collar.  She can feel the older sister’s hands rubbing gently at her side as she’s tucked safely away in Elsa’s embrace.  It’s an odd feeling, to be so close to not one, but two people.  Fifteen years of isolation have left a gaping hole of need for affection.

 

“We’re almost home.  We should calm ourselves for now, and we can continue this conversation in the privacy of our quarters in a few minutes.  I’m sure some of the men have guessed as to our relationship by now, but I would prefer to not give them any more indication of our true feelings for one another.  Powerful as we may be, incestuous relationships are still not something we should be telling the world about.  Secrecy is important.  Do you understand, Rapunzel?”

 

“Yes, Elsa, I get it.  I’ll have to get used to being quiet about my feelings when we’re not alone in our room.  It’s just hard, knowing that I’m finally with people who love me.”

 

“Don’t be so silly, Punzie!  You can let them know you love us.  We’re not afraid to show you love, just...you have to keep the most intimate stuff private.  The things you wouldn’t really want to show someone anyway.  It’s fine to hug me and tell me you love me and kiss my cheek, but kissing my lips is a bit different.  See how Elsa and I do it, and you’ll understand.”

 

“Does anyone else know?  Like, maybe Kristoff or Hans?” She asks before they disembark, in the last few moments of privacy.  

 

“No, not even them.  I think Kristoff suspects it, but Hans has been giving me the flirty eyes for a while so he’s probably completely oblivious to is.  I just wish he’d stop looking at me like that.  If he wasn’t such a good guard, I’d just swap him somewhere else.”

 

“That’s because you’re a beautiful woman, Anna, and as far as he knows you’re not only single, but the second in command of the whole Family.  Who wouldn’t be interested in you, were that the case?”  Elsa smirks, and Rapunzel nods in agreement.  

 

“Yeah, seriously!  I mean, I knew you’re taken and I  _ still _ fell for you.  Granted, I lucked out and we’re together anyway.”

 

The three share a laugh as they slip out from the limo, door held open by Kristoff as he nods to each when they step out.  Once Rapunzel is clear, he closes the door and escorts them inside.  “I hope the trip went well, my ladies?  You seem to be in good spirits!”

 

“Yep, I’d say things went better than expected.  A couple hiccups, but life would be boring if it was always easy, right?”  Anna grins, leaning down to pet Sven. The dog wags his tail eagerly, happy to see his second favourite person in the whole world returned home safely.  

 

“We shall be retreating to our room for now, Kristoff.  Please inform Tiana that we would like to have a late lunch served within the hour,” Elsa tells him.  Even though she’s the boss, he doesn’t slip into the rigid posture so common amongst the men working for her.  He’s been around her long enough that he maintains his relaxed composure - something they both are happy to continue.

 

“OK, I’ll let her know as soon as you three are safely inside.  You sure you don’t just want an early dinner?  It’s almost five, after all.”  He raises an eyebrow when Sven rolls over for Anna and Rapunzel to rub his belly, but doesn’t say anything.  The dog isn’t the best security animal, but he brings a lot of joy to the household.

 

“Mmm, I’m not really looking for a heavy meal, so I’d prefer lunch.  Anna, Rapunzel, what do you think?”  She can’t help but smile as she watches them smother Sven with affection.

 

“I’m with you, sis,” Anna decides quickly, followed by a nod from Rapunzel.  

 

“Righto, bosses.  Late lunch it is,” Kristoff says, nudging Sven with his foot.  “OK boy, enough being the love sponge.  Back to work.”  Sven huffs as he stands, but takes his place dutifully at Kristoff’s side.  “OK ladies, after you.”

  
  


When the bolt clicks shut to lock the door behind them, all three women visibly relax.  Rapunzel slips into Anna’s arms immediately, nuzzling into her neck.  “Don’t you feel like a prisoner, being locked away in here?”  

 

“No, because we’re the ones in control.  If someone tried to keep us locked away, we could easily break free.  WIth Elsa’s ice powers and my strength, it wouldn’t take much to break through the door.  Plus we have the escape tunnel, the window to climb out of, and the hidden closet with Olaf and Marshmallow, among other toys.”  She runs her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair and kisses her forehead, sighing happily.  

 

“Olaf?  Marshmallow?  What kind of toys are those?”  The tone of Rapunzel’s voice brings a smirk to Elsa’s lips.  The eldest chuckles softly as she opens the aforementioned hidden closet, revealing a room filled to the brim with weapons.  Mostly firearms, a couple blades, and then in two custom mounts with plaques labeling them, are Olaf and Marshmallow.  

 

“These kinds of toys.  The ones that kill people.  Olaf was my present to Anna when she turned 18.  A custom silver and mahogany Chicago Typewriter, with grips made for her hands specifically and featuring a 100 round drum magazine.  Normally the kick would be hell, but Anna’s strength is plenty enough to keep it in check.  Marshmallow was the return gift Anna gave me, a similarly designed China Lake grenade launcher.  They’re our little friends, for when we have some serious business to attend to.  If you’d like, we could find a weapon for you as well.”  She retreats from the closet, closing it behind her so that it seems to be another normal panel along the wall.

 

“I, um, no thank you.  I’d rather not kill people.  No offense…”  Rapunzel hides her face in Anna’s shoulder, ashamed of what she perceives as weakness.  The gentle caresses along her back aren’t enough to relax her this time.

 

“Oh, Punzie, don’t be silly!  We’re not offended because you don’t want to kill people.  The fact that we’re so casual about it is kind of fucked up, I’m not going to lie.  But we’re also bad people, who sometimes have to do bad things.  We want to keep you away from that as much as possible.”

 

Elsa joins the embrace, hugging her arms around Rapunzel from behind and softly kissing the back of her neck.  “She’s right.  I’m sorry, Rapunzel.  I’m so used to being casual about our lives with Anna, because we’re both inexorably a part of the organization and its daily goings-on.  You remind us what it’s like to be innocent of such crimes, and we treasure you for that.  Please forgive us.”  

 

Sandwiched between the two women who mean the world to Rapunzel, she feels her face flush.  Being hugged and kissed and complimented for her innocence further embarrasses her, so much that she groans softly.  “Ugh, you two are ridiculous.  I’m just some silly girl who doesn’t know anything about the world around me, and yet you still love me so much.  How did I get so lucky?”  She finally manages to look up into Anna’s eyes, and is shocked by the expression her cousin is wearing.

 

“Oh, Punzie!  Don’t worry so much, OK?  You’re still new to this whole thing, and every day there’s more and more being shoved on you.  I’m impressed that you’ve handled things so well, honestly.  Is there anything we can do for you, to help?”  She leans forward to kiss her cousin’s forehead and pulls the young woman tightly against her, feeling her sister’s hands against her stomach and her sister’s stomach against her hands.  

 

“I...I think I’d like to lay down, actually.  Maybe a quick nap before we eat?  Something to rest my brain.  I know I’ve been sleeping a lot lately, and I think that’s so my head can try to sort out everything that’s been going on.  After fifteen years of nothing really changing, this is a huge amount of information to take in.”

 

Elsa wordlessly slips away and into the closet to undress, allowing Rapunzel time alone with Anna.  She closes the closet door as a further barrier, knowing the two of them need some time to talk.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great.  I wish you wouldn’t worry so much, Punzie.  You’re safe, and we’re here for you.  Take all the time you need to acquaint yourself with everything.  And don’t be afraid to ask us questions.  This isn’t some mystery novel where you’re only allowed so much information at a time.  We’re happy to answer any questions you have, whenever you need to ask them.  Trust us, OK?”  Anna cups her cousin’s cheek, pulling the older woman into a gentle kiss.  Both let their eyes fall shut to focus on the incredible feeling of connection at their lips.  At some point Rapunzel opens her mouth to sigh, and Anna takes the chance to slip her tongue forward to swipe at Rapunzel’s lip before pushing into the brunette’s mouth.  Rapunzel groans into the deepend kiss and grabs tighter to Anna’s shirt, receiving Anna’s tongue with ellation.  Only when she feels herself becoming lightheaded for lack of oxygen does Rapunzel retreat from the kiss with a heaving chest.  

 

“Thank you,” she gasps between breaths, “that was amazing,” she finishes.  Still clinging to Anna, she rests her forehead on the younger woman’s shoulder.  “You’re the best lover in the entire world.  You take such good care of me, and then you kiss me like that...I can only imagine how incredible being with you will be in the future, when I’ve figured myself out, too.”  She blushes again as she looks up into Anna’s eyes for what seems like the tenth time in as many minutes.  This time, however, there is only love in those turquoise irises.  

 

“Oh, I learned everything from Elsa.  You should wait on that assessment of me until you’ve let  _ her _ French kiss you.  The things she can do with her tongue are downright obscene.  She’s made me moan so loudly that Kristoff almost burst into the room thinking I had been hurt.  I had to tell him that I was having an awful nightmare and that I just screamed out in my sleep.  After that Elsa made sure I always have something to gag myself with if needed.”  She blushes deeply as she recalls the fond memories of learning every inch of Elsa’s body, and what makes her sister groan the loudest.  

 

“Wow, you two have been together like this for a while, haven’t you?  When did you first realize you loved each other that way?” Rapunzel asks as she wraps her arms around Anna’s waist to keep them pressed together.

 

“Well, I think I was about halfway to eighteen, give or take?  I started to realize I was staring at her and wanting more from her, but it took me a while to actually understand.  I mean, she’s my sister!  I figured it was because of how close we were running the Family together, and how much we relied on each other.  Then one day I watched her get dressed, and you wouldn’t believe how turned on I got.  The sweep of her hips leading down to that amazing ass, those long toned legs, her perfect hourglass figure topped with full, perky breasts.  I’m turning myself on just  _ thinking _ about it.  So when I figured that out, I of course went and masturbated.  She caught me moaning out her name a few minutes later, and I was a blushing mess all curled up in the bathtub.  I had two fingers all the way in and I was still gasping and calling out to her.  At first she just stood and watched.  I mean, can you blame her?   But then she leaned down and kissed me, and pulled my fingers out so she could do it herself.  She  _ knew _ , Punzie.  She knew what I was feeling, and what I needed, and that was that.”

 

“She was really something, Rapunzel,” Elsa says as she emerges from the closet, “Trying to hide herself away and get herself off without alerting me, but saying my name so loudly...it was surely a sight to behold.  Until that point I hadn’t really felt a romantic connection to anyone, but knowing she loved me beyond a sisterly bond was incredible.  She changed my life, and brought something into it that I never imagined I would find.  It took me a few seconds to figure out what she was doing, but once I understood I couldn’t let that feeling go.  I kissed her, and it was so right.  But I wanted more, so I took charge and gave her the orgasm myself, since she had been calling out to me anyway.”  Elsa is grinning from ear to ear, a mischievous expression she rarely dons, as she emerges from the closet in a pair of casual khaki slacks and a sky blue turtleneck.  

 

“I had no idea you two just...jumped into things with each other.  That’s really romantic, actually.  Aside from the, er, sexual nature of the moment you two realized.   That’s really hot, though!  Elsa finds you curled up, letting out your desire and she finishes you off after your first kiss.”  She hides her face in Anna’s shoulder, an act she realizes is becoming quite common, and blushes fiercely.  

 

“Haha, yeah, she’s not one to stand around and watch if she doesn’t have to,” Anna observes.  “However, I need to get changed so if you need someone to cling to, Elsa’s here.  I won’t be out of your sight for long, my dear.”  She kisses her cousin’s forehead before passing the brunette off to Elsa.

 

They stand together in silence for a moment before Rapunzel looks up into Elsa’s eyes, her face belying her desire to ask a question.  Elsa smiles and kisses the tip of her nose before speaking.  “What’s on your mind, dear?”

 

“I’m not really sure how to phrase it, honestly.  I see you two so happily together, and I worry that I’m getting in the way.  I know Anna loves me, and I love her too!  I get a similar feeling from you, as well.  But I don’t want to be a third wheel, you know what I mean?”  

 

“Hmm, I see what you mean.  Still, I wouldn’t worry about that.  We love you dearly and want you in our lives.  We’ve talked extensively about your place here, and both agree that while we worry endlessly, we’d much rather have you here than anywhere else.  You bring a newfound joy to our lives, and I while I can’t speak for Anna, I’ll say that the love I feel for you has grown tremendously.  Anna showed me how to love someone with all my heart, and you’re showing me that it can be done twice, without sacrificing my love for Anna in any way.”  She runs her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair before guiding the girl up into a kiss.  Without wasting any time, her tongue pushes forward to taste Rapunzel’s lips, then continue its journey forward into her mouth.  

 

Rapunzel moans loudly, blushing at the sounds she’s making, but when she feels a hand on her ass her cheeks erupt in flames of embarrassment.  Elsa’s hands are not only strong, but skilled and full of desire.  Between Elsa’s tongue and hands, Rapunzel is unable to do anything aside from enjoy the pleasure she’s being given.  Her eyes go wide when she feels Anna pushing up against her back, and then they flutter shut as a new pair of hands cup her breasts.  Even through the thick fabric of her dress, the attention she’s getting is driving her wild.  Elsa pulls away to let her breathe, and the groan she emits makes both of her loves chuckle.  

 

“I guess this is probably the first time you’ve really been loved on like this, isn’t it?” Anna whispers into her ear.  She nods quickly, biting her lip and trying to press herself into the four hands still lingering on her body.  

 

“That settles it.  Tonight, Elsa and I are going to make sweet love to you until we’re satisfied you know just how much we love you.  Which is a hell of a lot.  At this point I don’t even think I can honestly say I love Elsa more.  My feelings for you both are so strong that I’d never be able to choose one over the other.”

 

“I agree, Anna,” Elsa replies coolly, giving Rapunzel’s ass a final squeeze before she takes a step back.  Seeing Anna’s hand still cupping Rapunzel’s breasts makes her grin.  “You two are the most wonderful things to have ever happened to me.”  The blonde’s lingering smirk keeps Rapunzel’s face flushed until Elsa turns to step into the bathroom to brush her hair back into place.  Anna’s hands leave her body so the redhead can join her sister in cleaning up.  Rapunzel shuffles over to lean against the doorway and watch her loves braid their hair - Elsa’s long, thick, single braid that she lays over her shoulder and Anna’s smaller twin braids that she leaves dangling over the front of her shoulders.  

 

“You two really love braids, hmm?”  She plays with the longer strands of her hair, still short from the escape.  

 

“Yeah, they look good and keep our hair contained.  I can’t imagine what it would have been like trying to keep your hair maintained, with how long you said it was,” Anna comments as she steps up to her cousin to kiss the shorter woman’s forehead.  They stare into each others’ eyes until Anna’s stomach growls, causing them all to laugh.  

 

“OK you two, we can continue being lovey-dovey after lunch.  I’m too hungry to wait much longer, and I know Anna is at the cusp of starvation by now.”  Elsa pats them both on the back, ushering them towards the door.

 

“Yeah, I’m really hungry too.  I wanted a nap, but I don’t think I could sleep without eating something first,” Rapunzel comments as she heads towards the door.

 

Anna follows along behind Elsa, and while her sister’s gait is purposeful and graceful, she saunters along with the casual steps of someone full of confidence.  Rapunzel shuffles along at the back, with Sven at her side and Kristoff opposite the wolfhound.  When they arrive in the dining room they find Tianna setting down plates of delicious looking sandwiches.  She turns to smile at her employers, and Anna runs forth to pull the taller woman into a hug.

 

“Tiana!  I’m so happy to see you!  How are you doing?  And how is your boyfriend, erm, what’s his name again?”  She chuckles and blushes, annoyed that she can never remember the man’s name.

 

“Naveen, Anna, and he’s doing well.  We both are, with the help you’ve given me and my business.  I’ll always be in your debt.”  She steps back from the hug, her expression full of respect and reverence.  

 

“Oh Tiana, you’re too much!  We’re just business owners, helping out an entrepreneur who was in a bad spot.  You’re a great cook, and a wonderful woman.  I mean, yeah, we’re a mafia, but that doesn’t mean we have to be cartoon villains.”  She giggles, blushing at her own easy admittance of their criminal activities.  

 

Rapunzel takes her place by Anna’s side, extending a hand.  “Hello, Miss Tiana.  I’ve heard a lot about you, and it’s nice to meet you!  I’m Rapunzel, their cousin.”  

 

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Rapunzel.  I’m so glad Elsa and Anna were able to take you in,” she replies while shaking the brunette’s hand.  “I don’t know all the details, but around here family is really important, and that’s something that jives well with me.  Anyway, enjoy your meals!  I’m going to head down to the restaurant to make sure everything is in order.”  She slips away after getting approval from Elsa.  

 

Taking their places at the head of the table, the three women dig into their meals.  Elsa takes her time, savoring each bite.  Rapunzel enjoys her meal but eats quicker than Elsa, as she’s quite hungry and still not used to having wonderful meals three times a day.  Anna devours her food like a woman desperate for sustenance.  Twenty minutes later, when Elsa sets down her fork after having finished the last piece of fruit side dish, she hears a squeak from her right.  When she looks to Rapunzel, the girl is blushing fiercely and trying not to look Anna’s way, while the redhead is grinning and licking her lips.  Beneath the table, Anna’s foot is rubbing at her cousin’s thigh, hidden from view by the nearly floor-length tablecloth.

 

“Anna, please, don’t rile up Rapunzel.  We’re at the dining table, enjoying our meals,” Elsa admonishes her sister, who rolls her eyes.

 

“Aww, c’mon Els!  You eat so slowly!  I’ve been done for fifteen minutes, and Punzie finished ten minutes ago.  We get bored waiting for you to sloooowly chew your food like it’s the most exquisite thing you’ve ever tasted every single bite.”  She sticks her tongue out at Elsa, thankful that Kristoff is the only guard present.  He knows Anna’s antics, and while it makes him smile he doesn’t think less of her for being silly.  

 

“C-can we please get back to the room?  I’d like to lay down for a while…”  Rapunzel whimpers, her request at barely above a whisper.  The redness in her cheeks is slightly diminished, but her eyes are darker than their usual bright green.  

 

Both of her loves can sense the shift in Rapunzel’s attitude, and see the look in her eyes.  They respond quickly - each standing immediately as Anna makes her way around to pull the brunette into a tight hug and Elsa motions to Kristoff to have the dishes removed.  None of the women have any desire to wait, instead making short work of the journey back to the master bedroom as Rapunzel tries not to squirm against Anna, knowing what awaits them in the near future.  

 

“Is she OK?” Kristoff asks when they near the room.  “She seems upset or something.”

 

“She’s fine, just needs to rest.  She’s not used to going out with us yet, that’s all,” Anna swiftly replies, letting Elsa open the door for her so she can slip inside and usher Rapunzel into the closet.  She hears her sister thank their guard for his steadfast and proactive work ethic, but then the door shuts and Elsa locks the bolt and everything is silent.

 

“Anna, I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to be so obvious…” Rapunzel whispers despite there being no way for anyone else to hear, but she’s quickly silenced with a deep kiss as Anna pushes her against the wall.  She moans into the younger woman’s mouth, feeling Anna’s need and responding in kind.  Their tongues intertwine as they desperately try to map out each others’ mouths, until they break apart for need of air.  “Gods, Anna, I can’t wait any longer.  I’m not even sure what’s going to happen, but I want it so badly!”

 

“Then you two will need to strip down,” Elsa comments from the doorway.  When her loves turn to address her, they find the blonde has already stripped down to naught but her silken panties and a smirk.  She spins around and saunters over to the bed, swaying her hips in the way she knows drives Anna wild with lust.

 

“Yeah, clothes off!”  Anna declares, stepping back to shrug out of her pants and shirt with impressive speed, letting the garments fall to the ground.  When she looks up again, Rapunzel is down to her bra and panties as well.  Anna quickly unclasps her own bra before stepping forward to help Rapunzel out of hers, and then they practically run to the bed where the find Elsa laying in the middle of the king-sized mattress, above the blankets.  Anna hops up onto the bed to her sister’s left, tugging Rapunzel up with her.

 

“Um, so how is this going to work?” Rapunzel asks with obvious anticipation.  

 

“Lay down on Elsa, between her legs,” Anna commands.  She helps settle her cousin in place before leaning down to resume their previous kiss.  The urgent need Rapunzel is showing her pushes her to squeeze the woman’s leg, pressing the tip of her thumbnail into the soft flesh at the junction of Rapunzel’s inner thigh and hip.  She receives a sultry moan of approval, and that’s when she swipes her tongue over Rapunzel’s lip before biting it.  “Good girl!  I’m going to have so much fun with you…”  Anna says as she trails kisses along Rapunzel’s jaw, then down her neck to leave a dark, nearly bruised hickey at her collarbone.  

 

Elsa is quite content to watch for the most part, her hands set on Rapunzel’s hips.  She gently squeezes here and there, running her nails up and down to add a bit of stimulation but not detract from what Anna is doing.  She can feel her cousin squirming with every single thing Anna does, and the knowledge that she’s gained another lover settles over her with something akin to nirvana.  That she could have two people in her life seems almost too good to be true, but here they are.  Making love, the three of them, in a way she never dreamed possible.  Her thoughts are pulled back to the action at hand when Rapunzel lets out the loudest moan yet and grips Elsa’s thighs to steady herself.  She looks down to see Anna’s mouth clamped solidly over one of the brunette’s breasts, and she knows the wonder her sister’s tongue can produce when she’s sucking on a nipple.

 

“Gods above, Anna!  How do you  _ do _ that?  It feels so amazing!”  Rapunzel tries not to sound too inexperienced or desperate, but the things her cousin is doing to her are beyond logical description.  She can feel her panties are already soaked with desire, and Anna hasn’t even truly begun.

 

“It’s something you learn,” Anna mumbles around the breast in her mouth, before pulling back and letting the nipple pop from between her lips.  She can see how hard, red, and puffy it is and decides its twin needs the same treatment.  As she latches onto Rapunzel’s right breast, the brunette’s hand is instantly running through her fiery mane, untangling the braids with record speed so Rapunzel can have an unobstructed free reign of her younger cousin’s hair.  Her back arches and she  _ groans _ when Anna is done with her second breast.  Her chest heaves, and she pulls the redhead up into another deep kiss full of tongue, love, and  _ lust _ .  

 

“My, my, Anna.  You’re certainly giving her the full treatment,” Elsa observes.  She reaches up to caress her sister’s cheek, even as Anna is pulled into the kiss with Rapunzel.  Elsa can’t keep the grin from her face, seeing her sister so delighted and hungry to love their cousin.

 

“I figure she might as well know the intensity of my love for her right now,” Anna answers when at last she’s freed from the kiss, “I mean the only reason I didn’t do this to you the first time was because I was still learning.  Now that I know, Punzie gets to benefit from our years of practice!”  She looks down at the woman in question, and knows it’s time to really start.  She settles her hips down between Rapunzel’s legs, so that she has full access to the slim midsection of her newest lover.  Planting featherlight kisses along the underside of Rapunzel’s small breasts, Anna makes sure to give every inch of creamy skin attention.  After what seems like an eternity of gentle bliss, Rapunzel is startled into a moan when Anna’s teeth find purchase in her left inner thigh.  

 

“Anna!” She whimpers, “That hurt!”  Before she can admonish the redhead anymore, she feels her other thigh getting the same treatment, only this time with more intensity.  She groans loudly, but the rake of Elsa’s nails up her sides takes her breath away and suddenly she gets it.  The pain is  _ good _ .  “Ahhhnnn, more!” She demands as adrenaline filters into her system, and Anna is already making good on Rapunzel’s newly discovered needs.  

 

She’s spending longer than usual using her teeth, but Anna’s plan is to make sure that Rapunzel’s body is rife with signs of her conquest, especially her thighs.  She bites and nips and sucks up and down the right side, until she arrives at Rapunzel’s knee, then swaps over and continues the same treatment up the left side.  As she arrives at the junction between her cousin’s legs, she’s overwhelmed by the scent of Rapunzel’s arousal, and the amount to which her panties are soaked through.  “OK, these aren’t needed anymore!” Anna says with a sing-song lilt to her voice as she hooks her thumbs under the waistband of Rapunzel’s underwear.  “You OK with me taking them off, Punzie?”  She asks, knowing that Rapunzel wants it but needing that final assurance that she can continue.  

 

“Yes, Anna,  _ please! _ ” 

 

Without another word, Anna tugs Rapunzel’s panties down, over the woman’s knees, and finally past her feet.  When Anna settles back in place, she gasps at what she sees.  “Punzie, you’re still blonde down here!”  There’s a mix of wonder and amusement in her voice, and when she looks up she can see Rapunzel’s face has become a solid mask of red.  

 

“I, um...never shaved down there, so yeah they haven’t changed colour yet,” she says sheepishly, but when Anna presses her lips to those golden curls her whole train of thought is derailed.

 

“Mmm, I like it!  They’re more golden than Elsa’s, and oh my gods are you wet!  Positively dripping!”  Anna chitters as she runs her tongue along Rapunzel’s soaked folds, sucking in as much of Rapunzel’s arousal as she can and moaning happily with the taste flooding her mouth.  “Mmm, and you’re delicious!  It’s too bad we didn’t rescue you sooner, so I could this amazing dessert years ago!”  

 

“Now, now, Anna.  Rapunzel escaped with the help of that private eye, ‘Flynn Rider.’  We didn’t rescue her, we merely took her in when she came to us.  I do agree I wish it had been sooner, though.”  Elsa chimes in, but she can tell her words are lost on the women in her lap, as both are solely focused on what Anna’s tongue is doing.

 

Which, as far as Rapunzel is concerned, is pure magic.  She’s never felt this amazing, and it keeps getting better with ever movement Anna makes.  Her fingers thread through the red mane of Anna’s hair, trying to pull her cousin tighter against the burning core between her legs.  Anna chuckles as she takes some of Rapunzel’s labia into her mouth to suck on, and the reaction is instant.  Rapunzel’s eyes snap shut and she mumbles something incoherent, her back already arching with pleasure.  Anna is nowhere near finished as she swaps to the other side of Rapunzel’s sex to nibble on the labia she finds there, finally teasing at her cousin’s entrance with the tip of her finger.

 

“I know this is your first time, Punzie, so I’m gonna be extra gentle, OK?”  She’s rewarded with a flurry of nods, smirking as her finger presses against the entrance for a few seconds before finally sliding inside to a massive shudder and accompanying moan from Rapunzel.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Anna asks despite knowing that she won’t be getting a response this time.  Instead she focuses on building the pleasure up even more by licking along the folds before her as her finger slowly delves deeper into Rapunzel.

 

Without the capacity to speak, Rapunzel is left only being able to squeeze the back of Anna’s neck and dig her nails into Elsa’s thigh while whimpering and groaning with every minute movement of the redhead’s finger or tongue.  She isn’t sure how anything could feel so good, until Anna’s tongue finds its way to her clit and then Rapunzel’s vision goes white as she’s summarily sent over the edge into her very first climax.  Anna continues her crusade of pleasure the whole time Rapunzel is on cloud nine, so when she finally returns to reality several minutes have passed and she isn’t exactly sure where she is anymore.  

 

“Hey, Punzie, you alright?”  She hears Anna ask, but her brain can’t quite put the words together for a few more moments, but then it all makes sense and she opens her eyes to nod, along with a barely audible, “Yes,” uttered to the world.

 

“You looked so cute, lying there on Elsa and writhing in ecstasy.  I admit I haven’t given  _ that _ good of an orgasm in a while, but I’ll chock it up to your body not being used to such carnal pleasures.”  Anna is sporting her dorkiest grin, and Rapunzel can’t help but pull her cousin down for a kiss.  Immediately she tastes herself on Anna’s lips, and the combined sensation plus knowledge makes her blush fiercely.  Anna doesn’t worry about it as she pushes her tongue into Rapunzel’s mouth to deepen their joining, until she decides her cousin probably needs to breathe and pulls back accordingly.

 

“That was certainly quite the experience, having you reach such a powerful orgasm in my lap.  My thigh will be marked for at least a week.  Perhaps you should consider keeping your nails a bit shorter, Rapunzel?” Elsa asks in a mock-serious tone.  She sits up a bit more, with her whole back resting against the headboard as she pulls Rapunzel into a proper sitting position to hug the brunette tightly about her waist.  With the girl firmly in her grasp, Elsa kisses down the back of her neck and to her shoulder, breathing in the heady scent of sex and sweat and that flowery smell that is only Rapunzel.  She remembers the first time she held Anna like this, and how scared they were to have pushed beyond the boundary of sisters and into the realm of lovers.  There’s no fear in Elsa’s heart this time, only love for the women who make her life so wonderful.

 

“Now that you’ve recovered I think it’s your turn to give someone an orgasm!  If you settle down between Elsa’s legs, like I was in yours, I’ll show you how to make her moan like you’d never believe.”  The mischievous smirk Anna is wearing is one Elsa knows well, but she’s always happy to indulge her sister’s desires, especially the ones that end with Elsa getting an orgasm (or three, as some cases have been).  

 

Rapunzel slips out of Elsa’s arms, reluctantly at first, and positions herself on her stomach, facing the blonde’s stomach.  Anna plops down beside Rapunzel, pushing Elsa’s leg up and over Anna’s shoulder so she can see exactly what’s going on.  The position is awkward at first, but with minimal adjustment they’re all comfortable enough for the ensuing lesson on cunnilingus.  Anna begins by leaning forward enough to kiss Elsa’s slit and make sure her sister is turned on enough.  The dampness against her lips tells her all she needs to know, and she retreats to give Rapunzel room.

 

“OK Punzie, let’s start out with some basics.  Obviously you want a good amount of foreplay, so your partner is well and truly turned on.  If she’s not wet long before you get down here, you haven’t done enough.  If you look, you can see she’s quite ready for this tonight.  You can even  _ smell _ how aroused she is.  So what I want you to do is start by kissing and nibbling and even nipping at her inner thighs.  Doesn’t matter what the pattern is, or if it’s completely random, but she sure as hell better have marks when she wakes up tomorrow morning, got it?  Now get to work, and I’ll guide you through things.”

 

Rapunzel’s cheeks are flushed from embarrassment, but her eyes are set with determination as she focuses on Anna’s guidance. She starts with Elsa’s right thigh.  Soft kisses turn to playful nibbles before she sinks her teeth into the soft flesh, deep enough to elicit a proper moan from the woman being loved upon.  Rapunzel switches sides, but this time starts with a bite and winds down to soft kisses, all over Elsa’s thigh, but before she goes back to the right leg she leaves another deep, dark mark with her teeth.  Elsa’s breathing has become a bit more shallow as she focuses on the painful pleasure, and the fact that sweet little Rapunzel is the one doing all of this.

 

“Very good!  You can hear her enjoying it, and that’s the best sign in the world.  If you don’t need to look to tell she’s happy, then you’re doing a great job.  Now try licking along her slit, usually from the very bottom all the way to the top.  Yeah, like that!  And you can focus on her clit, if you want, or do what I did and give her labia some love.  Or both!  Sex isn’t something that should be pre-determined, unless you have a particular scene in mind.  So yeah, use your lips and tongue and teeth, and test things out until you find the spots she loves the most.  I’ve found here,” she says while pointing with her finger, “here, and also here are the three places that drive her wild.  Obviously if you suck on her clit awhile she’ll be ecstatic.”

 

Eager to learn, and even more eager to please, Rapunzel follows instructions swiftly, and soon she has Elsa writhing and continuously moaning.  When the brunette latches onto her clit for the first time, Elsa can barely contain the gasp that surges forth.  She’s well aware that Kristoff has figured things out by now, but she doesn’t want to give him too much information.  However, Rapunzel is making things quite difficult, and her concentration is rapidly slipping.  She doesn’t hear Anna mention to Rapunzel that she should push a finger into Elsa’s dripping sex, but she definitely feels when the slim digit pushes past her entrance and immediately curls up into her more sensitive inner folds.

 

“Oh gods, Rapunzel!” Elsa blurts out, blushing deeply and caught completely by surprise.  She wasn’t aware the depths to which her arousal had grown, and all too soon she feels herself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

 

“Ohhh, that was great!  She doesn’t usually scream out like she just did.  Now, try gently pushing a second finger inside.  Yeah, just like that!  Push them in as far as you can, until your knuckles are right up against her.  Mmhmm, great!  Now here’s the secret.  Curl them up, but spread them apart as much as possible.”

 

Rapunzel complies with perfect execution, and she can tell how much pleasure her actions are giving Elsa as she blonde  _ clenches _ around her fingers in desperate need.  She can tell that her older cousin is close, and so she returns to the woman’s clit, sucking on it like the whole world depended on this orgasm coming as soon as possible.  The reply is a choked gasp and Elsa’s whole body shuddering in an almost violent orgasm.  Rapunzel feels the room’s temperature drop ten degrees almost instantly as Elsa loses control of her powers for a moment.  

 

“Woah, that was sudden!  You know you’ve given Elsa a good one when she plunges the room into a frosty wonderland.  Really great job for your first time, but I’m totally taking partial credit for showing you what to do and where.”

 

“So cold…” Rapunzel whimpers, pulling herself away from Elsa.  She finds herself enveloped by Anna’s protective embrace, and the heat emanating from the redhead helps to warm her up until Elsa comes back down and unfreezes the room.  With a comfortable temperature restored, she relaxes against Anna’s chest and smiles at Elsa.  “I guess I did pretty well, then?”  

 

“Very well,” Elsa agrees as she reaches out to cup her cousin’s cheek, rubbing her thumb over the dimple she finds.  “Thank you very much.  I know this was a rather intense first time, but I agreed with Anna when she suggested that we bring you into our lives fully, and without delay.  You’re not just a third wheel to us, Rapunzel.  You’re fully a part of of who we are.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself!  We love you dearly, Rapunzel, and wanted to show you that as soon as possible. That and I really wanted to know what you tasted like, and the kinds of sounds you make when you’re being eaten out.”  She grins as she presses her cheek to Rapunzel’s.

 

“I’m really happy you love me this much.  It was certainly quite the experience, but I’m glad you didn’t take your time with me.  If I’m going to be a part of your lives, I want to be included in every part.  Even the ones that aren’t so fun.  Please don’t hide things from me.  I’m a big girl, and with you two here I know I can get through anything.”

 

Anna and Elsa share a knowing look, wondering if Rapunzel is truly ready for  _ everything _ .  There’s so much more to their lives that has yet to be revealed, but the love they share between all three of them is enough that Anna is pretty sure Rapunzel will be fine, and Elsa decides that she won’t keep any more secrets from Rapunzel.  

 

From outside, Kristoff is trying desperately to hide his blush.  He could hear some of the louder moans, and there’s only two things that have ever caused Elsa to lose control of her powers, to his memory.  He shares a look with Sven, and swears the dog is far more aware of things than any animal should be, but it’s better than thinking about what he’s sure is going inside the master bedroom.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, I'm wrapping up Three Queens. There will be more to come from this series, but for now I'm going to focus on Claire and Present Danger for a little while, until I feel that story has a more healthy word count. I hope you enjoyed this, and would love to hear peoples' thoughts on what they think will happen in the future.


End file.
